Better Than We Planned
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: Life may not have turned out the way Kurt had planned, but fifteen years out of high school he is kind of glad it didn't, because what he ended up with is so much better than what he'd planned.  Future!Klaine, Domestic Fluff, mention of chubby!Klaine


Boston, MA 2027

Life hadn't turned out quite the way Kurt Hummel-Anderson thought it would, he can remember a time when he truly believed that when he hit his thirties he would be living in New York City and either be on Broadway or maybe working his way up the ladder in the fashion design world, he had thought he'd be famous either way. He'd thought that achieving those goals would be the only way for him to ever be happy, he'd been wrong though. He had actually made it to New York, back when was eighteen, still fresh out of high school but four years later, his bachelor's degree in hand, Kurt had run for the hills and never looked back. The only part of Kurt's current life that would probably make any sense to his younger self would be Blaine but even that hadn't gone exactly how he had originally planned, they hadn't followed each other for college, and their relationship hadn't lasted past the first semester of college. It wasn't a bad break up and they had vowed to keep in touch but it wasn't until nearly ten years later when they had both been back in Ohio for Christmas and met for coffee to catch up that things had finally fallen into place for them.

Kurt had been nervous, almost standing his former flame up, he didn't regret the decisions he'd made on most days but the last time he and Blaine had seen one another he had been living in New York, working on his degree and had just accepted an internship at a rather elite fashion magazine and Blaine had been living in California planning for law school. By Kurt's calculations his ex would have finished law school by now and would probably be working at some prestigious law firm his father had connections with and while Kurt by no means considered himself a failure he couldn't figure out how to explain how he had gotten from New York and almost certain fame to Boston, teaching in the fashion design program at a local college. After a pep talk with Finn that ended with taller man tossing him out the front door of their parent's house while yelling about how he'd kick Kurt's ass if he didn't go Kurt had found himself walking through the doors of their old high school hang out.

Kurt really can't place in his mind what he had been expecting, ten years is a long time and people change but he can remember the feeling of surprise after spotting a mop of dark curls tucked away at a corner table. He can remember trying to suppress the grin that threatened to break his face as he made his way over and took in the sight before him; the hair was no longer gelled to perfection, it was longer than Kurt could ever remember seeing it before, there were a pair of glasses perched on his nose, and he had filled out some, the days of required gym time had seemingly passed if the slightly chubby face grinning up at him was anything to go by. They had hugged each other in greeting and Kurt can remember thinking to himself that this didn't look like the typical lawyer he'd been imagining in his head, no, Blaine looked better than anything he'd ever pictured when the other man had crossed his mind throughout the years.

They had exchanged 'good to see you's and 'I can't believe it's and generally just grinned at one another like idiots for a good five minutes before they'd actually gotten coffee and made their way back to the secluded table. Kurt can remember the way his nerves began to settle as they talked and the shock he'd felt when Blaine had begun to explain that law school never ended up happening, that he had followed his heart in the end and was a choir director at a private school in the Boston area. Kurt had just stared for several minutes, finally pulling himself together when Blaine began to look slightly embarrassed about his admission and Kurt realized that Blaine was probably having the same thought he'd had earlier. Kurt had reached across the table to squeeze the other man's hand before explaining that his shock wasn't so much over what Blaine had ended up pursuing as a career but over the fact that they had both somehow ended up teaching in the Boston area. Blaine was the one staring then as Kurt explained what he was doing and how after four years of college that New York had gotten to be too much.

When they parted that night it had been with promises to meet up once they got back home and Kurt had felt that all too familiar nervous swoop in his stomach when Blaine had whispered 'I've missed you so much' as they'd hugged goodbye. Things had moved quickly after that, the whole reason for breaking up ten years prior had been that their lives had seemed to be moving in such different directions but suddenly that wasn't the case anymore and after several coffee meet ups and the revelation that neither man was in a relationship, Kurt had asked Blaine out on a date. They had tried to take things slow but one thing that hadn't changed over the past ten years seemed to be their love, they had both tried at different times to move on and they had dated, even had relationships with other people but they had never fully managed to get over one another. Six months after that night in Ohio, Blaine proposed and just a little over a year after rekindling their relationship they promised each other forever and said 'I do'.

It has been four years now, five since they met for coffee that night, fifteen since Kurt left for New York and even after all that time he still can't stop the smile tugging at his lips as he watches his husband shuffle into their kitchen sleepily and pour himself a cup of coffee. They have both changed a lot over four years of marriage, being with Blaine has relaxed him; he still loved fashion but now at thirty three years of age he was happy to leave the more cutting edge stuff to his students, and he can't pin point when but somewhere along the way morning cuddles had become more important to him than morning runs. Kurt can't really bring himself to care about ten pounds that he's gained in the absence of them though, that's something else that changed he figures, being with Blaine and being in love with Blaine has finally taught Kurt how to love himself.

Blaine still manages to make his heart flutter, even now when he's half asleep and blindly stumbling around in nothing but a ratty old pair of sweat pants, though the flutter does turn into a snort when his husband yawns loudly, scratching his stomach with one hand and stretching the other over his head, seemingly unaware that he still has a cup of coffee in it. The years have been good to him, Kurt thinks, even fifteen years out of high school he's still got this boyish charm about him and when he gets excited about things it's easy for Kurt to forget that they are in their thirties, not their teens. Despite the minor melt down he'd had when he turned thirty Blaine's hair hadn't gone prematurely gray or fallen out like he seemed to think it would, it was still just as dark and thick at ever, the only sign that he is in fact in his thirties and not still a teenager being the slight crinkle around his eyes when smiling and a slowing metabolism.

Blaine finally managed to set the cup of coffee down before pressing a kiss to his husband's temple and flopping down into his seat at the kitchen table.

"Morning", Blaine mumbles before sipping at his coffee, "Happy first day of summer break", He adds with a grin a moment later.

"Maybe for you, some of us still have finals to grade", Kurt taps the stack of papers in front of him.

"Ah ha, that answers the question of why you were up and out of bed at six in the morning," Blaine sighs into his coffee cup, "I missed our morning snuggles", He said putting on his best pout.

Kurt pressed the heel of his hand to his brow, it was too early to be getting a headache, "I know, I have to get these graded and turned in though so they can post grades. After that we can snuggle for the entire ten weeks of break if you want."

"Sounds good to me", Blaine yawned and finished off his cup of coffee, "Ten weeks in bed, only leaving to get food."

"Of course, you would be the one to think about food"; Kurt rolls his eyes but grins, then laughs a moment later when Blaine's stomach growls loudly as if to emphasize his point.

"Hey, some of us are still growing boys", Blaine insists with a pout.

Kurt stood to refresh his and Blaine's coffee, "Yes, but growing out, not up", He smiles, stopping to pat his husbands stomach.

"It's not that bad", Blaine mock frowns and then sucks his stomach in for a moment before letting it back out causing Kurt to laugh again as he returns with their coffee.

"I love you", Kurt sighs before leaning in for a kiss, "Even if you are a big dork", He mumbles against his husbands lips.

He went back to grading finals after that as they settled into a comfortable silence and he felt his mind begin to wander as he got into the routine of checking tests against his answer sheet. He couldn't remember a time in his life that he had ever felt so content, people had warned him that the 'marital bliss' would fade after the first couple of years but that just didn't seem to be the case with them, sure they fought but evidently ten years without one another had made them more willing to pick their battles and let everything else go. At times it felt like they had already settled into the 'old married couple' faze of life, they bickered though it was usually jokingly, most nights they would choose staying in over going out, and at some point cuddling had become just as important to them as sex. The cuddling had started early after they had gotten back together, both of them being teachers had taken its toll and most days they had been to exhausted once they arrived home to do anything other than flop into bed and snuggle close as they talked about their days and drifted off to sleep, then over the years it had become the part of their day that they most looked forward to, it was a time to recharge and just be together.

Kurt wasn't sure how long he had been grading when suddenly there were hands at his waist tugging him upwards, "It is three in the afternoon, you are still in your pajamas and you have worked through breakfast and lunch now." Blaine said as he placed a kiss to his husband's jaw, "I am demanding that you take a break now, don't even think about arguing just come with me", He said as he gently pulled the paper Kurt had been marking from his hand and led him out of the kitchen.

"Okay, not arguing but what exactly are we doing", Kurt asked as he followed Blaine into their bedroom and towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to make sure that you at least get a shower today, get some real clothes on and get something to eat", He replied as he turned the shower on and then started to pull Kurt's shirt up, "And make you spend some time with your husband." He grinned as he finished stripping the other man before doing the same and stepping into the shower.

Kurt followed, shaking his head lightly and allowing his husband to prod him under the spray of water, "Thank you", Kurt sighed as the hot water hit his back, easing the tension there. "I think I was just about to the point of smashing my head against the nearest wall without really comprehending it."

"I know", Blaine shifted so they were both under the spray, "You seem to forget that I'm pretty darn good at reading your facial expressions." He murmured as Kurt tugged him closer, running his fingers through the mop of wet curls.

"I think it's about time for a hair cut", Kurt said, laughing softly at the look of disgust on his husbands face, "You teach at a private school and your hair is currently to your jaw, I'm surprised they haven't said anything as strict as that place is."

"I hate when you're right, I get the feeling if it isn't cut by the time break ends they are going to chase me down with a razor and shave my head." He sighed, his eyes rolling back as his husband began working shampoo through his hair, "I thought I was supposed to be helping you relax," He muttered.

"Just being with you relaxes me", Kurt smiled and continued working his fingers across the shorter mans scalp before tipping his head back to rinse, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his husband's mouth when he was sure all the shampoo was gone.

"When did we get to be so mushy?" Blaine asked as he began to lather up Kurt's hair, "I can remember when just the idea of taking a shower together would have caused us to jump each other's bones."

"Who said there wouldn't be any bone jumping?" Kurt smirked before moving to rinse his hair, "And I hate to break it to you but you've always been kind of mushy, hon."

"Well, if I am then it's your fault you know", Blaine pulled Kurt to him, hands squeezing at the slight padding that had formed there over the years, "You bring out the mushy side of me."

"There's nothing wrong with being mushy, I actually kind of like the fact that you're a hopeless romantic," Kurt replied, snaking his arms around his husband and kissing him slowly.

They continued to trade kisses until the water began to cool and then dried one another off before making their way out into the bedroom to get dressed. They made a late lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon snuggling on the couch, Kurt working his way through the rest of his grading and Blaine reading a book, pausing periodically to peek over his husbands shoulder when he would laugh out loud over a particularly ridiculous answer. They stayed there through dinner time, Kurt only leaving to answer the door after they ordered take out, and once the papers were graded they shifted to watch a movie, stealing bites of food from one another and sipping wine. Somewhere around the middle of the movie, after they had finished eating, Kurt moved to lie across his husbands chest, his eye's drifting shut when calloused fingers began to card through his hair and he let his attention wander, thinking back to their conversation earlier that day. He snuggled closer into his husband's warmth before pressing a kiss to his clothed shoulder, his arm coming to rest at the shorter man's hip, fingers grazing across the soft skin there.

As the movie came to a close and Kurt's fingers still against his skin Blaine had begun to think the other man had fallen asleep when he spoke.

"You aren't unhappy are you?" Kurt whispered, tilting his head up to look Blaine in the eye, "Early when we were in the shower you were talking about us being mushy. Are you unhappy that we aren't like that anymore, like when we were younger?" He elaborated after seeing the shocked expression the other man wore.

Blaine tightened his arms Kurt's waist, pulling him up slowly and cupping his face, "Of course not, I was only joking, I promise. I think I would have had a heart attack by now if we were still going at that pace." He spoke, smiling softly before kissing his husband tenderly; resting their foreheads together once they pulled back. "You aren't unhappy are you?"

"No, not at all", Kurt replied, pressing his lips to his husbands again, "I just know that sometimes people say things that they actually are thinking in a joking manner. I know how happy I am with where we are and how much I love you but it just hit me that I've never really stopped to consider whether you where happy or not. I mean our friends always pick at us for being the couple that would rather stay home instead of going out but are you actually okay with that, with us being homebodies?"

Blaine sighed, nuzzling his face down into the crook of Kurt's neck, pressing a kiss to the pale skin before pulling back slightly to speak, "The only regret I have ever had in our entire relationship is that we didn't keep in touch better throughout college and after, that we didn't get to this point sooner. In all honesty I always thought that it was me that had to worry, I remember all the plans that we made back in high school and wonder sometimes if I'm not holding you back. I know you left New York before we got back together but the thought has crossed my mind a couple of times that you might have wanted to go back at some point and I kept you from it."

"The only times New York has crossed my mind it has been in the sense of going back to visit, I made my choice and I'm happy teaching. Things didn't turn out how I planned and I'm kind of glad they didn't, I think what I have right now is much better than anything I had planned when I was eighteen." Kurt responded, breathing in his husbands familiar scent and relaxing.

"So you don't mind that you ended up with a chubby hubby?" Blaine asked, Kurt could hear the grin in his voice and feel it against his neck.

Kurt smiled and squeezed his sides affectionately, "Not at all, cuddling is a lot nicer when you don't have to worry about being bruised by someone's hip bones, and you don't mind that you married a homebody?"

"Not at all, we may be a couple of mushy homebodies but I wouldn't want it any other way." Blaine spoke, pressing another kiss to his husband's neck, working his way back up and finally planting a gentle kiss to his lips, "And if you want to visit New York, it is summer break, we could do that."

"I don't think so, I believe promised you ten weeks in bed this morning." Kurt laughed, "So why don't we get started on that."

They made their way towards the bedroom, readying themselves for bed and then cuddling up beneath the sheets, fitting their bodies as close together as possible.

Just before Kurt drifted to sleep he heard Blaine whisper sleepily, "I think this might end up being the best summer break ever."


End file.
